


Come Back Alive

by lighthouseglow



Series: Nexus Archives [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Earthborn (Mass Effect), Epistolary, Gen, Insecurity, Inspired by Real Events, Interspecies Romance, Isolation, Loneliness, Love Letters, Mass Effect 3, Paragade (Mass Effect), Personal Canon, Phobias, Post-Mass Effect 2: Arrival, Pre-Game(s), Self-Hatred, Separation Anxiety, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: Hey, you. I hope these aren't getting sent off into a black hole somewhere...





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Az's birthday, because I know I may not have the inspiration by the time his birthday rolls around next month. Happy twenty-ninth, you!
> 
> Oh, and I haven't played Arrival yet but now I kind of have to.

V--

Hey, you. I hope these aren’t ending up in a black hole somewhere. They’ve got me detained in Canada after the whole batarian mess. That kind of sucks because I was really hoping for London, England, but…at least there’s Coca-Cola. Extranet says you haven’t been online in sixteen weeks; I hope you haven’t…haven’t forgotten me or anything. James Vega’s my jailer; any chance you could fly in on a skycar and bust me out? Please?

Gallows humor aside…I worry about you more than you know. I worry…someday you’ll wake up and say, “Nah, this relationship with my human CO isn’t worth it,” and you’ll…leave my life like my laptop cutting out on me. That simile makes sense because living without you is…like that. Ew, I’m getting mushy, somebody stop me.

Don’t die on me, Garrus. Or go. I really, really don’t know what I’d do without you. Everyone I’ve ever cared about has died or just abandoned me because I’m just not that important to them. I want you alive and safe and how about we go to Hawaii when the dust settles, okay?

If I write anymore of this shit I’ll cry.  
-Lily


End file.
